The applicants are applying for support for years 36 to 40 of the Environmental Pathology/Toxicology (EP/T) Training Program at the University of Washington (UW). This training program has been continuously funded by the NIEHS since 1978. The long-term goal of the program remains mentoring pre- and postdoctoral trainees to become successful independent scientists who are well equipped to respond to the environmental health research needs of the US in the coming generations. This long-established program has been highly successful in this endeavor, and the current application incorporates the themes and goals of the 2012 NIEHS Strategic Plan. The Training Program is a 30-year-long collaboration between the Department of Pathology in the School of Medicine and the Department of Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences (DEOHS) in the School of Public Health. In the previous cycle, the applicants added the outstanding Department of Genome Sciences in the School of Medicine to enhance the training experience and to stay current with exciting advances in gene-environment approaches to improving environmental health research. The EP/T Training Program is directed by Dr. Thomas Montine (Program Director), Dr. Elaine Faustman (Associate Director), and Dr. David Eaton, (Associate Director). The EP/T Training Program (i) embraces virtually all NIEHS-supported investigators at UW, including the addition this cycle of several experts in exposure science, (ii) is closely linked wih NIEHS- supported centers at UW focused on ecogenetics, toxicogenomics, and risk assessment, among others, (iii) and is highly integrated with a wide array of well-funded, complementary research centers and projects. Given the excellent track record of training, as well as the outstanding and growing opportunities at UW, the applicants are requesting renewal of their training grant, so that they can continue to train future leaders in environmental health science.